An Island Unto Themselves
by SkyeRose
Summary: Sam and Jack are married? Teal'c's doing what with the Asgard? Daniel is in love with who and likes to dance around in what? The SGC rumor mill is alive and kicking, but are they really just rumors? More importantly, is SG-1 even SG-1? TwoShot, SamJack!
1. That Pesky Rumor Mill

**An Island Unto Themselves**

**Chapter One: That Pesky Rumor Mill**

**A/N: So this idea…this idea made me laugh so hard. Which is so pathetic. But it's late and I'm tired and I want to see this onscreen so badly. I hope you like it and I hope you think it's funny. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got away from me. Like, backpacking-through-Europe away from me.**

**Also, I totally and completely stole a plot point from the incomparable maxrpg. The heads up is now and I'll put what the actual stolen idea is at the end of the chapter. Thank you, maxrpg!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh, blue Jell-o again? I thought Wednesday was cherry day." Major Jeannie Taylor half-whined as she followed her three cohorts through the mess line.

"It is." Captain James Lucas raised a dubious eyebrow at his teammate as she eyed the offending wiggly stuff.

"Then why is it _blue_?"

"Because today is Thursday."

The other two—Major Liam Gripes and Captain Rachel Morse—sniggered at their friends' exchange. Jeannie could never seem to be able to keep up with the days and James just _loved_ pointing out her mistake every single time.

"Oh. Well. Okay, then." Jeannie huffed a sigh as they went and sat at their favorite table. "So, Rach, how's SG-14's newest lieutenant?"

"Oh, the phrase 'scared witless' comes to mind." The other three laughed quietly, having all been in the lieutenant's shoes at one point or another. "But he'll be fine. He's sharp and he has a knack for staying out of the way."

"A much overlooked quality at the SGC, if you ask me." Liam piped up, shoving a forkful of corned beef—or was that Salisbury steak?—into his mouth.

"What, staying out of the way?" Rachel wrinkled her nose at the meat-like substance also adorning her plate. Liam elected to nod instead of speaking; he was having some trouble actually swallowing his food. Watching his valiant effort, Rachel spun her plate, putting the meat as far away from her as possible. "Should've known better than to grab the mystery mush."

"You act like it's a surprise." James chuckled, secretly glad he'd gone for the salad tonight. Anything served after 0100 that actually required cooking was best left in the serving tray. "You do this every time."

"You are just full of wisdom tonight, aren't you?" Jeannie jabbed him with her elbow. "Whoops, sorry, my arm slipped."

"Oh, haha." James rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Glancing up, they saw the entirety of SG-16 sauntering towards them. Team leader Major Tim Sarkle led the way, closely followed by Major Tina Feldman and Captains George Holdwell and Mason Marks.

Various "hi's" and "what's ups?" echoed from the four seated individuals as the others grabbed trays and joined them. Settling in, they all fell easily into relaxed conversation. The SGC had that effect; it was like one big ol' happy family, especially in the wee hours of the night when nothing critical was going on. Everybody got along with everyone else, even better when there was food involved.

Well, almost everyone. There were four people who didn't tend to mesh with everybody else quite as well. Some blamed it on elitism, others on poor social skills…but it was generally agreed upon that SG-1 was an island unto itself. They worked as a team, ate as a team, exercised as a team…hell, the rumor that they even showered as a team had worked itself around the SGC more than once.

Speaking of…

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Tim—leader of SG-16—leaned forward, a conspiratorial glint in his eye.

"Depends. I've heard a lot of things." Jeannie mimicked his posture, a questioning light in her eyes. This is how it always started. Someone would whisper a vague query and the others would shift around and ensure that no one in the immediate vicinity would overhear them.

After determining that the coast was clear, all eight of them scooted their chairs in, crowding the small table. "Okay," Tim let out a long breath, giving everyone just enough time to get antsy with anticipation before continuing. "I heard from a very reliable source that SG-1 actually goes into _withdrawal_ when they're not together."

"What?" At least three people exclaimed in the wake of this revelation.

"Yeah. Seems they spent way too much time together in the beginning and now they have, like, legitimate panic attacks if they aren't together." Tim nodded gravely, popping a cube of blue Jell-o into his mouth.

"So I guess they do shower together." Tina's eyes were wide with awe, imagining in her mind's eye the three male members of SG-1 as they stripped down past their skivvies and stepped under the hot, rushing water. Then Major Carter came into view, not a stitch on her as she joined the other three, steam rising and rising and—

"Tina?" She blinked, the quickly escalating daydream popping out of existence as quickly as it had come.

"Yeah? What?" Was she a little breathless?

"You looked a million miles away." Her teammate, George, looked her over with some concern.

"Don't worry about it." Her other teammate, Mason, rolled his blue eyes. "Happens every time SG-1 and showers are mentioned." As if on cue, Tina's eyes glazed over again. "See?"

"She'll be out of it for awhile." Tim shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the non-daydreaming portion of the table. "She does have a point though. They would have to shower together…or at least all be in the locker room at the same time."

"Oh! You know what else that means?" Jeannie didn't wait for anyone to respond. "They must all live together!"

"Dammit! I was gonna say that!" Liam pounded his fist on the table good-naturedly. "Yeah, I heard from Walter that they all chipped in and bought a house together."

"But, we've all been to Colonel O'Neill's house." Rachel pointed out. "For Dr. Jackson's memorial service."

"Which one?" James quipped half-seriously.

"Um…" Rachel paused to think before snapping her fingers. "The second one! Liam, I don't think you were here for the first."

"I don't think so either."He agreed. "But Walter _also_ said that they each keep separate apartments and houses, you know, to alleviate suspicion. Or whatever." He added hastily when they all looked at him dubiously.

"I guess I could see that." Jeannie nodded slowly as she picked at her blue cubes, frowning when she realized that they hadn't magically become red when she wasn't looking. Blue Jell-o…wait! "Oh my god! I almost forgot!" Ignoring the surprised yelps and utensil clatterings her outburst caused, she plowed on. "I know for sure this one is true too, Major Davis himself told me!"

"He told you?" Tim asked doubtfully.

"Okay, maybe not so much as told as overheard." More doubtful looks. "Okay, eavesdropped."

"Go on." Tim rolled his hand in a forward motion, satisfied at Jeannie's grudging honesty.

"Major Carter isn't actually Major Carter."

Stunned silence greeted her words.

Two seconds later, the table burst into loud exclamations of varying degrees of disbelief and complete understanding. "Oh, I knew it!" and "No freakin way, man!" and "But would that really be so strange?" flitted around the otherwise empty commissary at a rapid pace, everyone talking over everyone else.

"Guys! Guys!" Jeannie held out her hands in a placating gesture, waiting until she had the attention of the other officers before continuing. "I swear. That's why she eats so much blue Jell-o, it's her energy source."

More contemplative silence.

Followed by a resounding "ooooh" of comprehension.

"Wait, how long has she been a robot?" Tina chimed in, having been shaken from her shower reverie.

"At least a year, maybe even since that time they were all actually robots." Jeannie nodded sagely.

"Wait, what?" The foodmeat that had been on its way to Liam's mouth fell with a wet thud as he looked around at the unperturbed faces of his friends.

"Oh, I forget, that was before you were here too." James shrugged unconcernedly. "Though, I heard a little something that might conflict with your find, Jeannie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I heard that SG-1 actually retired more than a year ago and the people we see around base are just holograms."

"How is that even possible? Didn't they rescue your six last week when your team was ambushed on 883?" Mason pointed an accusing finger at James.

"Heard about that." George snickered. "I also heard the natives caught you with your pants down, James."

"What?" Tina startled in her seat.

James held up a hand and said, "Don't even go there," at the same time as Rachel said to Tina, "Dude, you need to get out more."

"Don't I know it." The major sighed and dropped her head into her palm as everyone around her laughed and patted her sympathetically on the back. They all knew the struggle; it was nearly impossible to have any sort of real relationship outside of the mountain.

"You know who doesn't know it?" Mason waggled his eyebrows.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter!" The other officers all chorused, finally getting to the best part of their gossiping interludes.

"Who want to go first?"

"I will!" Rachel's hand shot up, ignoring the disappointed mutterings of those around her. "Okay, I've got a numbers one courtesy of Colonel Reynolds."

"Numbers?"

"Yup. Apparently, the colonel and major have been married _seventy three_ times offworld!" When she was met with unimpressed looks, she raised her eyebrows. "Seventy three, guys! Seventy three!"

"We heard you." Tim glanced sideways at George who merely shrugged.

"I've been married nearly half of that." George half-shrugged.

"Yeah, and all those times were on Earth." Jeannie sniggered at her own joke while the others rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but was General Hammond the officiant at any of them?" Tina smirked- now she had their attention.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. General Hammond actually _married_ them at their last one."

"Bull."

"Hey, take it up with Colonel Reynolds." Tina shrugged and took a large swig of her coffee, her eyes twinkling behind her mug. So what if she'd embellished a little? That was half the fun of these little get-togethers.

"Okay, my turn!" Liam rubbed his hands together, tired of feeling like the black sheep because he came to the SGC a year later than everyone else. "Okay, we all know that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been together for years…" Everyone around the table nodded, taking the opportunity to eat a couple more bites before the inevitable other shoe dropped. "Well. Turns out someone on SG-1 has a major problem with that."

Sharp inhales and the distinct sound of bated breath.

"Doctor Jackson has a big time crush on—," Liam cut himself off, looking around at the faces flushed with anticipation. He knew the name they were all waiting to hear. "Colonel O'Neill!"

"Oh my god, you're right!" Rachel and Jeannie both yelled, breaking down into fits of uncharacteristically girly laughter.

"It's incredibly obvious now that I think about it." Tim said thoughtfully.

"Yes…now that I think about it…" Tina stared dreamily off into space.

"Have you no shame?" Mason flicked some mashed potato at her.

Laughing, she fended off the attack and winked at the other man. "Oh, don't be offended. I think about you too."

The table dissolved into laughter again, but the blush lasted a little longer on Tina's cheeks this time. Not that she'd ever admit it. Ever. Realizing she may have dug herself too deep this time, she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, has anyone heard anything about Mr. Teal'c?"

"Oh yeah." George smirked, eyes glinting mischievously. "And it's a doozy."

"Do share."

"Well, I heard that-,"

"Wait, who from?" Rachel cut across him.

"What?" George paused, taken aback.

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"Classified. Anyway-," He paused, expecting Rachel to continue her line of questioning. When she remained silent, he pushed forward. "Anyway, I heard that Mr. Teal'c is a spy."

"Oh. Come. On." James rolled his eyes, his none too subtle sentiment echoed by nearly everyone around him.

"Dude," Liam shook his head in disappointment. "That's way too obvious."

"Seriously, whoever told you that should be shot." Jeannie patted George's hand sympathetically.

"Drawn and quartered." Mason added helpfully.

"No, it's not!" George protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A spy for the Goa'uld?" Rachel balked. "Uh, yes it is."

George's eyes flashed. "Not for the Goa'uld. For the Asgard."

"What?"

"Not so obvious now, huh?" He poked his tongue out at them.

"Whoa. Mind blown." Tina made an explosion gesture with her hand.

"Okay, well, I have something really mind-blowing." Having held this one in for as long as he could, Mason leaned forward, shirt nearly grazing his carrots. "I hear Doctor Jackson, on top of being in love with his CO, likes to…" He paused dramatically, stretching the now palpable tension to breaking point. "Wear lady dresses!"

"No!" Everyone cracked up, Tina and Rachel grasping each other's shoulders to keep themselves upright.

"I love how you specified 'lady dresses.' Like there are any other kind." Tim chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dog dresses." Liam pointed out as the waves of laughter began to die down.

"Now that's a picture. Doctor Jackson in a doggie dress."

"Say what you will, the man has nice legs." Jeannie said as the other two women and a couple of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Tina, don't even say it." Mason elbowed his friend, heart stuttering slightly when she turned sly eyes on him and winked.

"Guys! Wait! You haven't even heard the best one! Doctor Lee told me that-," But at that second, the doors to the commissary burst open and two of the four objects of their fascination walked in, causing the next words to die in James' throat. "Protozoa."

The others barely managed to swallow their laughter, some even successfully masked the giggles with coughs. "He told you protozoa?" Liam murmured, earning himself a hard smack on the thigh.

"Yes." James hissed, throwing a furtive look at Dr. Jackson and Mr. Teal'c who were now settling themselves—and their full trays—at the table closest to the door. A heavy, thick silence settled over the previously boisterous table, all present officers finding their food remnants incredibly fascinating. Jeannie bounced in her chair, mind searching hastily for a new topic…something, _anything_, to break this incredibly unnatural and incriminating silence.

Luckily, she was saved by the bell. Or, rather, the commissary doors banging open for a second time.

**TBC**

**A/N: It was the dress! The dress idea was maxrpg's, a little running joke, if you will. Many and much thanks to you!**

**Part two up soon!**


	2. Patterns

**Chapter Two: Patterns**

**A/N: Thank you all so so much! And, now, the conclusion! Also, a brief reference to 'Solitudes.' Remember, this is supposed to be a silly, silly story! **

**Enjoy!**

"Sam! Jack!" Daniel called, an audible note of relief in his voice.

"Major Carter! Colonel O'Neill!" Teal'c stood so quickly his chair slid back and smacked into the table behind him.

"Guys!" Sam and Jack both visibly sagged, all the tension that had been in their shoulders fleeing.

"You said you were right behind us!" Daniel accused, turning away from his friends to stare sulkily at his plate.

"Indeed, we expected you immediately." Teal'c resumed his chair and also glared at his plate.

"We're so sorry." Sam effused, not even bothering to go to the chow line and instead plopping herself down next to Teal'c. "We, um, took a wrong turn."

"Ended up in a closet." Jack added, unhelpfully in Sam's opinion.

"Yeah, on accident, I'm sure." Daniel pouted, sending Sam a withering glare, but straightening when Jack took the seat next to him.

Silence continued to reign at the only other occupied table in the room. Tim, James, Jeannie, Rachel, Tina, Mason, Liam, and George all stared openmouthed at the scene playing out before them. "No. Frickin'. Way." Mason breathed, grunting when Tina pinched his arm, eyes never leaving the newly reunited SG-1.

Shaking his head slowly, James couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "What the actual fu-,"

"For real, guys?" Daniel continued to glare, but it had lost some of its heat.

"We really are sorry, Daniel." Jack placed one hand on the back of Daniel's chair and the other over his heart. "It hurt us too, okay?"

Looking suspiciously from Jack to Sam's faces, Daniel failed to catch the brief ankle-to-ankle action the two officers engaged in. But the other table didn't. "Okay, fine."

"It will not happen again." Teal'c intoned, the words coming out a firm declarative. "You would not wish for…anyone else…to hear about this breach."

"Oh my god, did you hear that? I told you he's a spy!" George whispered under his breath, fairly confident SG-1 couldn't hear him.

"Shut up!" Jeannie aimed a kick under the table, but ended up hitting Mason instead. Oops.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Daniel asked, tone resuming its normal inquisitive quality as he scooped mashed potato into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm starved. Carter?" Jack stood, hand twitching like he'd been about to reach for her hand.

"Me too, sir." At Teal'c's insistent gaze, Sam glanced around nervously. "We'll be right back, you can see us the whole time. No need to…do anything rash." When he finally nodded—once—Sam and Jack moved towards the buffet line.

The other officers took the break in the action as an opportunity to stare dumbfounded at each other. Proving once and for all that SG-1 wasn't the only team capable of silent communication they proceeded to have the following conversation.

Tina: _You guys, this is definitely not happening._

Mason: _Except it definitely is._

Tina: _Hey there._

Mason: _Hey yourself._

James: _Focus guys._

Mason and Tina: _Sorry._

Jeannie: _You know, they say all rumors have a thread of truth._

George: _Who says that?_

Jeannie: _People. People definitely say that._

Liam: _Well, this isn't just a thread. _

Tim: _It seems we nailed the whole damn truth!_

Rachel: _Maybe we're just reading into things?_

James: _Only because they've written the whole damn book!_

Tina: _Guys! Shut up! They're talking again!_

All eight friends turned to look at the SG team-cum-soap opera, mouths only slightly less open than before. Sam and Jack had resumed their seats, plates piled even higher than Daniel and Teal'c's. "Whoa!" Sam exclaimed, dropping her fork.

"Carter?" Jack looked up, concern etched clearly into his face. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"My hand-!" Sam swallowed hard, cutting herself off and glancing furtively around the room. Quickly, the eight friends all turned and pretended to be in deep conversation with each other. Apparently determining the room to be secure, Sam turned back to her team and spoke in quiet tones. "I thought my hand, um, "glitched" out for a second there."

Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c all look worriedly at each other before turning back to Sam, who had suddenly gone rather rigid. "I think…" She started, but trailed off, her head drooping slightly on her shoulders.

Silently, and with noticeable compassion in his expression, Jack pushed his cup of blue Jell-o towards his 2IC. Gratefully, Sam took it and shoveled two cubes into her mouth at once, sighing with obvious relish. "Better?" His voice was soft, with the most intimate edge to it.

Speaking louder than normal, Daniel interjected. "Speaking of hands, Sam." He cleared his throat with a sideways glance at Jack. "What's going on with your finger?"

"My finger?" Sam glanced down at where her hand rested on the table. Try as they might, none of the eight could see the offending limb. "Oh, the green?"

"Yeah. Should you get that checked out?"

"We will accompany you to the infirmary, Major Carter." Teal'c made to stand, but Sam hurriedly shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. It's all those fake rings I've had to wear lately." Sam sighed and tilted her head, probably examining the green tinge her finger had. "The last few weddings the natives have thrown have involved rings made of something I'm allergic to."

"I thought the general brought the last one?" Daniel frowned and scooped up some more potato.

"He was supposed to, but forgot." Sam shrugged one shoulder and ate some more blue Jell-o.

"I keep telling him he should just carry a bunch of dimestore rings in his pocket." Jack shook his head, disappointed in his commanding officer's lack of foresight. "It's not like these weddings are really a surprise."

"Ah, but every time feels like the first time." Sam smirked at her CO, who returned her grin until she glanced away, cheeks heating. Then he turned his influential lips to Daniel, who also glanced away.

"Daniel, want the rest of my pie?" He tilted the plate invitingly.

After what seemed like a very serious internal debate, Daniel shook his head. "I shouldn't. It all goes straight to my thighs." He then proceeded to cross his legs delicately at the ankles.

A high-pitched, strangled sound issued from Tina's mouth even as she slapped both of her hands over the offending orifice. Startled at the odd sound, SG-1 turned to look at the other table, all eyebrows raised in question.

"Uh, she's choking!" Mason laughed shrilly, pounding his friend on the back indelicately, the purple hue her face had adopted only helping to solidify his lie.

"Do you require assistance?" Teal'c looked from Mason to Tina and then around at the others.

"Nope! No. We're fine. She's good. Right? You're good?" Jeannie stared hard at Tina, willing the other woman to pull herself together.

"Yes." Tina wheezed. "I'm fine." Taking a couple of deep breaths, she smiled at SG-1. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"She is fine." Teal'c said, settling back into his chair and folding his hands on the table.

"We know, Teal'c. We heard her." Daniel's brow furrowed behind his glasses.

"I was not talking to you." His tone clearly declared the end of the conversation.

"Right. Well," Jack looked around at his team, gaze lingering just a hair too long on Sam. "On that note, shall we?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir," "Whatever you say, Jack," and "Indeed," echoed around the deadly silent commissary quickly followed by the scraping of four chairs and the clatter of four empty trays. Nodding their goodbyes to the sheepish table of officers, SG-1 departed as quickly as they had come. Completely unaware that they had just turned the worlds of the eight remaining people totally upside down.

Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing _could_ ever be the same.

What the Sokar had just happened?

No one breathed for a full thirty seconds after the flagship team left. Then Jeannie and Tina voiced what they all were thinking.

"Everything else was true."

"There's only one way to find out."

As one, they all stood up and filed silently out of the commissary, heading for the surface.

…..

_Ten Minutes Later_

"I can't even…"

"What even…"

"How is this even…"

"That's not even…"

"I think we're running out of evens."

"I don't even…"

"I stand corrected."

Tim, James, Rachel, Jeannie, Mason, Tina, Liam, and George all stood just outside the mountain, flabbergasted. They wouldn't have been more surprised if Anubis and General Hammond had come strolling by arm in arm singing showtunes.

SG-1 had all just gotten in the same car.

SG-1 was going home. In the same car.

Same car. Same home.

All the rumors…every single one…they were all true.

…..

As Jack drove down the winding road towards his house, he glanced at Sam in the passenger seat. "Well?"

"I think they bought it." Sam grinned, biting her lower lip.

"Think?" Daniel laughed. "They completely bought it. I've never seen more dumbfounded faces in my whole life."

"I concur." Teal'c nodded, the barest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I swear, where do they come up with this stuff?" Jack flicked on his turn signal as he approached the intersection leading to his house.

"Well, I suppose I can see where they would start." When Jack shot her a skeptical look, she shrugged. "Sort of."

"Um, Jack?" Daniel looked out the window at the dark landscape as the aforementioned man pulled into his driveway.

"Daniel?"

"We're not actually staying at your house tonight, are we?"

"Got a problem with my house, Daniel?"

"No, it's just I have some work I really wanted to get done and-,"

"Relax." Jack waved his hand, heading off the quick-to-babble archaeologist. "I had Walter get some SFs together to drive your cars over here once the coast was clear. They should be here any—ah!" Headlights appeared at the end of his street, causing Daniel to release an audible sigh of relief. "I'll pretend that didn't hurt."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're deeply offended."

"Hey, you're supposed to be in love with me." Jack pointed out as two cars pulled up behind Jack's and another stopped a little ways away.

"Lucky for me, it was a passing crush." Throwing a wave over his shoulder, he called a goodnight to his teammates and muttered something vague about when he would see them tomorrow. Vague because even after all these years, Daniel still wasn't totally clear on military time.

Teal'c bowed slightly as he moved towards his car, taking the keys from the anxious SF. Once he had handed the jangly things over, he hurried towards the third car, hopping in after the SF who'd driven Daniel's car.

"Uh, sir?" Sam frowned when the third car carrying the SFs drove off into the night. "Did you forget about me?"

"Nope. Wave goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c, Carter." Jack didn't look at her as he smiled cheerily at the departing members of SG-1, waving merrily.

Sam waved half-heartedly, confused gaze still fixed on her CO. Once Daniel and Teal'c's taillights had disappeared around the corner, Jack turned and began to walk up the driveway pausing only to fish his keys from his pocket. Scrunching her face and turning around, Sam didn't move to follow immediately. "Um, sir?" She called to his retreating back. When he didn't answer and continued towards the house, Sam huffed a frustrated sigh and jogged after him.

He knew she'd take the bait.

"Colonel!" Sam reached for his shoulder as he pushed his key into the lock. Taking a firm hold of his muscular—_easy, soldier_—shoulder, she turned him to face her. It was then, standing under the warm glow of his porchlight, that Sam realized this is how she wished all nights would end. On this porch, at this house, with this man.

But why stop at the porch?

She wished that this was the only porch she ever had to walk on again. The only front door she would ever have to open. The only lock that would ever fit her key.

It was also then, under that same warm porchlight glow, that Sam realized that maybe she had gone just a little bit crazy. These thoughts, though probably always on her periphery, never ever _ever_ managed to make it to the forefront of her mind. And now here she was, under that porchlight, right in front of that door with that lock, and gripping that shoulder.

Oh, that shoulder…

"Carter?" Jack's head fell to one side as he studied her, expression giving nothing away.

"Sir." Sam resisted the ridiculous urge to snap off a salute. The urge to reestablish their lines and boundaries was growing by the second, unfortunately, she couldn't really remember how she was supposed to do that. They had each fallen into their "rumor roles" a little too easily and maybe a little too deeply. It had seemed like a really funny idea when they'd overheard the ridiculous conversation going on in the commissary, but now she realized they had made a grave mistake.

They'd overlooked one very important detail.

Sam had failed to mention that she might like the role a little too much; that she'd been a little too eager to step into the shoes of this rumor Carter. That she might be a little too reluctant to step _out_ of rumor Carter's shoes.

A gentle tug on her hair brought her back to the porch. "Earth to Carter." Jack smirked at her and leaned against his door, keys twirling on his finger. "Major Carter I do believe you just pulled a Major Tom."

Sam scrunched her nose in that way that Jack just found too adorable for words. Shaking her head slightly, her tone was heavy with disappointment. "Oh, sir…"

"Too much?" Jack's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Too something." She grinned too before belatedly adding a 'sir.'

The moment stretched before them, the only sound the pleasant tinkling of Jack's keys. "Sir."

"Carter."

"Sir."

"Carter."

Trying as hard as she could, Sam couldn't bite back the giggle that escaped.

"I believe I remember saying no giggling, major." He stopped spinning the keys, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Captain."

"What?"

"You said 'no giggling, captain.'" Sam cocked her head, mirroring his posture.

"Ah. Well," Straightening to his full height, he shifted his feet so that now he was planted squarely in front of her, forcing her to crane her neck to look into his eyes. "The statement still stands."

"Does it?" Sam felt her blood roaring in her ears. She couldn't remember ever being this close to the man in front of her. She also couldn't remember him ever smelling _so good_.

"Yep." Reaching behind him, he expertly inserted the key into his lock without looking. But he didn't turn it.

A dare.

"Sir…" Sam felt the last of her nerve leave her. Frustrated at herself and at their situation and at just how much fun the little play in the commissary had been…she felt her cheeks burn.

"Jack." He challenged her.

"Sir." She ran from the challenge. Again.

"Jack."

"I'm sensing a pattern with you."

"I'm tired of patterns, Carter."

That stopped Sam in her tracks. She liked patterns generally; patterns were her job, patterns were how she solved most of Earth's problems. But were patterns really how she wanted to live her life? It's how she'd done it up until this point. But you know what? She was tired of it too.

He still hadn't turned that key.

Eyes never leaving his, Sam reached forward and lightly grasped the fingers he had wrapped around the keys. His expression didn't change, but Sam felt the anticipation in every line of his body. He had given her a choice, pull the key out or turn it. One fit neatly into their pattern and the other would blow the whole damn thing up.

Well, she'd already done it to a sun.

Twisting their wrists, she unlocked the door to his house. Moving her other hand to splay across his chest, she pushed him backwards, each step measured and perfectly in sync. But then, they had always been on the same wavelength.

**END**

**A/N: And that was waaaaaayyyy longer than I intended it to be. Hopefully it didn't suck too much.**

**P.S. You know what I love about 'Window of Opportunity?' At the end when Jack says, "You know, it's funny, you've asked me that before." And Daniel goes, "And?" And then Jack goes all still and looks at Sam? So Daniel and Sam look at each other, then Sam looks back at Jack with a big ole, "OMG Jack, what?" smile and then Daniel, like, focuses harder on Sam? Then in the very last second before we cut back to Jack's mischievous little face, Daniel smirks. It's the smallest beginning of a smile, but it's there. Was it Shanks breaking character? Or was it Daniel and his all-knowing brain? You know, I just love that Daniel asks him if he did anything crazy—which we all know Jack probably did some crazy shit—but the one that stands out to him, the one that meant the most to him was his time with Sam and that's why he looks so blatantly at her in the end.**

**That was the one thing he did that meant something to him…awwwww! I'm all warm with the fuzzies now **


End file.
